


Autumn Closing In

by releasethegeese



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016), Supernatural
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 10:33:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20424509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/releasethegeese/pseuds/releasethegeese
Summary: Sam and Dean Winchester went missing the summer of 1977 in Hawkins, Indiana. After almost a decade, the brothers escape the facility, venturing off into a world they barely remember.





	Autumn Closing In

Dean trudged through the winter forest, Sam in tow, relieved when they lose sight of Hawkins Lab. Other than freezing his ass off in the freezing weather, he can’t help but be grateful for his first breath of fresh air in over eight years. When Sam and Dean were taken at three and seven years old, he never thought they would ever see outside again.   
Dean glances down at his little brother. "How we doin' down there, Kiddo?"  
The younger brother shrugs, 'Fine', he replies.   
"C'mon now", Dean argues, "We talked about this. You don't need to use telepathy anymore. We're free, kiddo."   
Sam shakes his head, looking up at Dean with a worried expression, ‘Not safe.’  
"We will be", Dean promises, tucking Sam into his side. Sam nods, saying nothing in return.   
Dean sighs, pulling Sam further into his side. His anger growing. Not at his brother, but at those stupid scientists. One of the many things Dean is angry about is how they manipulated his baby brother to be terrified of talking. Talking. It wasn't enough that they ripped them away from their father at such a young age, but to punish a toddler for speaking? Insane.   
Once the scientists found out Sam had telepathy, they wouldn't allow him to speak out-loud. They went through several sessions on learning to control his telepathy. The first few months Sam would lose consciousness. After two years, he would only get nose bleeds. At some point they started punishing him when he refused to cooperate. They would lock him in small rooms, treat him like an animal; but would mostly just beat him. When the abuse fell through, they turned to Dean. All it took was one hit on Dean for Sam to immediately started using telepathy for communication. He didn’t open his mouth for months.   
Sam had many other abilities, besides the telepathy. Telekinesis and mind control were the only other abilities the scientists knew of. Sam and Dean found out Sam had precognition several months after they were kidnapped.   
After a few hours of walking through the forest, Sam stops. Dean looks down to see Sam's eyes are closed, "What? We being followed?" The younger brother says nothing as his eyes move under his eyelids. Dean falls silent, letting Sam concentrate.   
"Cabin", Sam finally murmurs, opening his eyes, "Empty." Dean nods, continuing to lead them, eventually finding the cabin. "Nice job, Sammy", Dean smirked, patting the back of his shoulders. He grins when Sam smiles softly.   
"C'mon", Dean mutters, walking toward the cabin.   
XXXXXX   
‘Smells like a retirement home’, Dean thinks to himself once the brothers step inside of the cabin. He turns to his brother, “We alone?”, he asks. Sam nods. Dean sighs in relief. He leaves his brother to take a look around the cabin while Dean takes a looks in the kitchen. He browses through the cobweb covered cabinets before finding what he’s looking for: salt. Dean doesn't really remember what it’s for, since he hasn't had to salt anything for years. But he knows it means safety. Something he and Sam haven't felt in a long time.   
Dean then walks through the entire house, salting any opening he can find. He notices Sam staying close by as he works. Sam had always been clingy since he was a baby, but ever since they were taken, he has always stayed glued to Dean's side.   
Now that Dean and Sam are out, he plans to keep it that way. Dean shakes his head in frustration. He shouldn't have to think about the future right now. He and Sam are free and that's all that matters.   
Sam cleans off a couch, covering it with a few blankets. He tells Sam to get in, before following behind, draping a heavy blanket over the two of them. Dean pulls Sam to him, resting his chin on top of the smaller boys shaved head. "Just try to get some sleep. It'll be better in the morning." He feels Sam nod against his chest.   
"'Night, Sammy", Dean whispers, kissing his brothers scalp. Sam burrows further into Dean in reply.   
For the first time in eight years, the Winchester brothers fall into a deep sleep, not fearing what will happen in the morning.

**Author's Note:**

> Will be posting new content in a bit.   
Probably. 
> 
> ALSO to the people coming from you know where: This is REALLY old. I haven't rewritten anything in years. I will try to not make it so...awfully written. It's the first, unedited draft.  
Apologies.


End file.
